Unreachable Destinations
by ASP-The Anonymous
Summary: Rose, the unreachable sky. Why did he have to fall for the one girl he couldn't get? A Scose Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**This is my first ever proper Scose fanfiction. I have always been a headcanon writer, but lets see how I fare with fanfiction. I may not a really awesome updater but lets just see how far this story goes. And thanks to all my supermegafoxyawesomehot fans! This is remaining strictly Rated T. **

**And to think I thought this is going to remain just another headcanon. How silly of me! Well enough of all that waiting, shall we get going? **

**Right then heres chapter one for you folks! **

**~ASP~**

Chapter 1: A little beating heart

Scorpius POV:

I was waiting at the muggle train station for my parents. Then I pushed my trolley through the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10.

I was bit nervous, but it worked out fine. One second I saw the muggles passing by from the corner of my eye, the next, I was at the platform with many children passing by with their parents. I moved out of the way for my parents to come.

My mom came first followed by my dad. She stood there fussing about me. "Mom, don't worry, I'll be okay", I was saying when I saw her. Red hair, freckles, beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of a calm sea on a sunny day.

I didn't notice I was staring at her with my mouth wide open until she glanced back at me. Her dad was talking to her. I flickered my eyes back to my parents, but occasionally stealing glances at her. I want to pause at those moments, keep looking at her, her blue eyes which mesmerized my whole being. That moment I didn't know what happened, I couldn't recognise that warm feeling that spread through my body.

"Hello, Rose" I heard a dark-haired, green-eyed, spectacled man call out to her. Rose, what a wonderful name...

But no matter how much I try, she is going to be like that unreachable sky. Afterall, a Malfoy and Weasley is totally unheard of…

**Authors note: **

**My, I feel terrible. This chapter went terrible. Sorry if it was just too bad. I will make it up to you guys soon. But do keep guessing how this little fiction is going to become what people call a Scose one. Not a very eye-catching start is it? I always hate the beginnings. They are just so hard, both to write and read. **

**Do review even if just to tell me how bad it is. **

**~ASP~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :**

**Hey there again everyone. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long! Had to do some final touches. Well here you go! **

**Thanks to my first ever reviewer Nargle! You are awesome buddy! Love ya 3 **

**~ASP~**

_~Four years later~_

There she was beautiful as ever, her red hair cascading down her back in waves. She was laughing at a joke her cousin had cracked, her beautiful smile almost making him go insane. He'll pick up his courage today. He won't stay still any longer. He walked between the tables towards the Gryffindor table, his heart hammering in his chest, the eyes of her cousins trained on him but she still couldn't see him as her back was turned to his. He took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She turned round to look at him, her eyes confused. He couldn't bear looking right in her eye. They looked so like the ocean, that he had come to love, when it is calm. "Rose, can I talk to you for a moment?" he was furiously blushing. His blood clawed up his neck towards his cheeks like a red dragon. She looked, if possible, even more confused. But she smiled at him and said, "I have classes in a few minutes. Can we talk a bit later if it's not so urgent?" How could he deny? "Of course! Meet me near the lake after dinner!" he said still blushing, while he tried to keep his emotions in check. He was practically jumping with joy inside that she agreed. "Looking forward to it" she replied. He walked back to the Slytherin table, smiling all the way. This will be a nice start to the day.

Rose POV

"Why did you agree to that git, Rose? He's a Malfoy for goodness sake!" said James in shock. " Oh come on James, give the guy a break. He was just being nice. Besides when have I ever cared about someone's family name?" she asked. "But your father specifically warned you to stay away from him, Rose" he moaned. "You know what I think, James? I think you are an absolute spit of your Godfather! And have I ever showed any signs that I am the goody two shoes that you guys think I am? Al, please tell your brother to shut up." "Let her be James. She can look after herself" Al said, laying his fork down on his plate. James looked like he wanted to retort. Just then the bell rang. She started for her next class.

The real reason she wanted to go was because she was really curious as to what Scorpius had to say. He was a nice guy, not at all what she imagined him to be. But he had never come up to talk to her like this before. Now she was thinking of all possible things he might be wanting to talk about. Today will be interesting...

**Author's Note:**

**Well I kinda hate this chapter! But do tell me what You think of it! And don't forget to review! Reviews make me update faster ;) **

**~ASP~**


End file.
